


When Our Three Souls Stand Up

by xcourtney_chaoticx



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcourtney_chaoticx/pseuds/xcourtney_chaoticx
Summary: McCoy hates away missions, generally. He hates the transporter and he hates abandoned planets... but when he beams down with Jim and Spock, they never seem all that bad. 
This one is that bad. Who ever expected volcanoes?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tumblr's Star Trek Secret Santa (http://startreksecretsanta.tumblr.com/) and user willowbilly (Èlan). I hope you all enjoy it, as this is my first McSpirk fic!

“Mr. Sulu, get the Enterprise out of here,” Jim orders over the communicator, “I do not want you to engage with the Klingons. Get away. Repair the ship. We’ll figure out a way to contact you later.”

“ _Sir, we could be-_ “

“No. Just leave, Sulu. Kirk out.”

McCoy’s heart sinks. He, Jim, and Spock are trapped on this little planet with no way off, not until the Enterprise is repaired and returns. _Dammit._ Jim sighs, scrubs at his face. Spock remains focused on the tricorder, but McCoy notices how tight his grip is. None of them are pleased with their current predicament. McCoy takes a moment to look at their surroundings.

Gamma Sagittarii III was clearly once home to an intelligent and interesting civilization, but something wiped the beings from the face of the planet long ago. It seems to McCoy it all happened fairly quickly. All the buildings are largely intact, if crawling with vegetation, the architecture still visible. There are lots of rounded shapes, not many corners, most rising over ten stories. The setting yellow sun casts a pinkish-orange glow over the planet and its purple vegetation. _Well, I hope whatever wiped ‘em out wasn’t environmental, or we’re screwed._ Jim and Spock are standing close together, seemingly going over the tricorder, their shoulders touching.

Something twists in McCoy’s gut. He suddenly feels very out of place, like a third wheel, like he’s always intruding on a private moment between them. He casts his gaze down at the ground. It’s already bad enough that he’s stuck on Gamma Sagittarii III. He shouldn’t have to suffer the two of them making eyes at each other… and never at him.

“Bones, come here. It’s important,” Jim calls.

McCoy goes to his friends, doesn’t like their expressions. Spock explains, “According to my information, the cause of the mass extinction on this planet was most likely a combination of volcanic events some three millennia ago. Approximately two-four Ultra Plinian eruptions with a VEI of eight or higher within a fifty year period would have been sufficient to destroy most if not all life on this sized planet. Such eruptions on that scale would include Earth’s Lake Toba 76,000 years ago and Huckleberry Ridge over two million years ago. Such eruptions have also been seen on Vulcan from Mount Tar’Hana and Kri’stak on Qo’noS.”

“I can see where that’s fascinating to you, Spock, but why does it matter?”

“Because, according to my calculations, there will be another similar set of eruptions beginning within the week, possibly as soon as sixty-nine hours and twenty-six minutes.”

McCoy’s heart sinks again. _Great. That’s just fantastic._

“And how exactly are we supposed to survive that?” he asks.

“We won’t,” Jim answers.

“Well, how long will Enterprise’s repairs take? Surely they’ll be done by then!”

“I’m sorry, Bones. I just don’t know. Scotty said maybe two-and-a-half days, but if that Klingon ship is still around, I don’t want a fight. I won’t have them start a war over us.”

The fear must show in McCoy’s eyes because Jim steps closer, settles his hands on McCoy’s shoulders, says softly, “I’m sorry… I really am, Bones. I wish it weren’t like this.”

_Yeah, so do I._ McCoy says nothing in reply, simply allowing himself the comfort of Jim’s touch before they all move on to find shelter for the night. He only wishes he knew how he got into this situation, where he’s in love with his captain and first officer who happen to be in love with each other. _Maybe I died years ago and this is hell._ He follows them into one of the many buildings, stares at the high ceiling and intricate details, plants covering the inside of the walls as they did the outside. The beauty pales when compared to their possible fates. He can see now that the buildings must have been much taller than ten stories, that the eruptions left so much debris behind they’d buried much of the buildings much as Vesuvius did to Pompeii.

Three days. They could be dead in less than three days, or they could be alive and well. The uncertainty is the worst. _We could all die and they’d never know how I feel._ His stomach flops. This isn’t fair. This isn’t how it’s supposed to be, not how he’d planned to reveal his love to them. _Makes it more dramatic, though._ McCoy tries to shake the thought from his head, tries to rid himself of the fear.

He looks to his companions. Those two men are as different as the sun and the moon. Spock is pale and dark at once, quiet, mysterious, all sharp angles and strong muscle. McCoy’s seen people too intimidated by him to fawn over him as they wanted to. Spock is sharp: sharp points, sharp tongue, sharp eyes. Jim, on the other hand… Jim is the sun, soft and warm and bright. Everything about him, from his golden hair to his healthy tan to his topaz eyes, speaks serenity and warmth. Even his body is rounder and softer. Both are forces to be reckoned with when angered, but even then, Spock is methodical where Jim is almost chaotic. It’s fitting they should love each other.

Blinking, McCoy looks away from them, his chest aching faintly. _And what am I? Just a skinny ol’ country doctor._ McCoy is all bone and sinew, so thin his uniform barely fits. He’s grumpy, irritable, and dreadfully pessimistic. Truthfully, Jim and Spock were his only real friends. He tries to be happy for them, because they’re his friends and they’re in love and they’re happy, but he’s so goddamn terrified they’ll one day leave him out in the cold. He pulls in a shuddering breath. He has to tell them soon, or he’s going to explode. _Tomorrow… I can tell them tomorrow._ They sleep curled up together, with Jim in the middle. It’s nice.

The three of them go foraging in the morning, ignoring the few tremors they feel. They hadn’t planned on being planetside this long and don’t have enough provisions.

“Bones… how are you doing?”

He’s been staring out this window for a while, it seems. Jim’s gaze follows his to a mountain in the distance.

“It’s a beautiful place,” he says quietly.

“I’ve certainly never been anywhere like it, Jim.”

Silence reigns for a moment before Jim asks, “Are you alright, Bones?”

“What makes ya think I’m not?”

“You just haven’t been your usual chatty self. Normally, you’d be ranting about one thing or another, but today… I know the situation is bad, but we’ve been in situations like this before and you’ve never been like this. Please, tell me what’s bothering you, Bones.”

“Not just now… I promise I’ll tell ya later, but not just now. Where’s Spock?”

“Taking a walk around the building, looking at the architecture. Should be back soon.”

McCoy hums, tells Jim, “We should watch the sun set… well, watch Gamma Sagittarii set.”

“Why, Bones, you old romantic, that sounds wonderful.”

“I try.”

“It should be fairly soon. C’mon, let’s go find Mr. Spock. I’m sure he’ll know he best viewing spot.”

“Oh, I’m sure he will, and he’ll tell us all the exact reasons it’s so perfect and why our behavior is so illogical.”

“See, there’s the Bones I know and love,” Jim smiles.

McCoy’s stomach flops. _Stop it. He doesn’t mean it like that._ Still, he takes a deep breath and follows Jim. They find Spock on one of the upper floors, hands behind his back, head tilted up to look at the ceiling. McCoy swallows hard.

“There you are, Mr. Spock,” Jim says, “Make any interesting observations?”

“Many. Still, the most fascinating element of this planet is that the civilization does not appear to have left behind any written records. I have seen several places where records should be located but no remnants.”

“Could they have been destroyed when the people were?” McCoy asks.

“Unlikely, though the high temperature of a pyroclastic surge could have done so if one occurred here. Perhaps tomorrow we can conduct a more thorough search. The sun will be setting soon, and I prefer not to leave the structure after dark,” Spock states.

“Oh, speaking of that, Bones has a good idea.”

Smiling, Jim turns to McCoy, and McCoy feels his mouth twitch. _Dammit, Jim, ya couldn’t just tell him yourself?_ He gives a little huff, says, “Yeah… I just thought it might be nice for us to sit together and watch the sunset.”

Spock regards him for a moment, almost scrutinizing, but he replies, “I agree. Such an activity would be a pleasurable way to spend our time. The top floor has the best space for viewing the sunset. Follow me…”

McCoy can’t hold back a gasp when they enter the room. Almost one half of the wall is a giant window looking out over the abandoned city. Tattered, faded drapes hang on either side, clearly once rich in color, and other once bright cloths hang on the walls and lay crumpled on the floor. The just setting sun reflects off purple, blue, and red leaves, off the strangely greenish marble the buildings are constructed of.

“It’s beautiful,” McCoy breathes, fighting off a lump in his throat.

Jim merely hums in response, and even Spock remains silent. _We have one more night before we’re rescued or we’re dead._ He’s been trying not to think of it, but the sense of impending doom is overreaching, has been threatening to consume him since the words left Spock’s mouth yesterday. Still, the moment is too lovely and quiet for him to break their comfortable silence. The two moons rise and are well into the sky before someone finally speaks.

“Jim… I’d like to tell you and Spock what’s botherin’ me.”

Both men turn to look at him. _This is it. It’s now or never._

“We’ve all been workin’ together for quite some time now, been pretty damn close for that time, risked our lives for each other plenty of times… and goddammit, if we all die together on this ‘lil planet, then I’m not dyin’ without lettin’ my feelings be known.”

He steps close to Jim, cups his face, and places a gentle kiss on his lips, saying, “I love you, Jim,” in a voice soft and sweet. The warm brown eyes blink at him. McCoy can almost feel jealousy and hurt rolling off Spock, so he repeats the actions with him, using the same voice to tell him, “And I love you, Spock.”

Jim comes over to join them, asks, “Bones, why didn’t you tell us before now?”

“Both of you always seemed so happy with each other, I never wanted to butt in,” McCoy answers, “ ‘Sides, I’m not even sure I’d fit in. You’re a couple good-lookin’ fellas, and I’m, well… I’m me.”

“You do not think you are attractive?”

“Well, Spock, every man likes to think he’s good-lookin’ but reality’s gotta set in sometime.”

“I understand the feeling, Bones, but have you ever considered that there are indeed people who find you to be very good-looking?”

“I try not to delude myself for too long.”

Jim laughs quietly, says, “Well, you picked a hell of a time to finally come out with it… but I’m glad you did, Bones, very glad indeed.”

“As am I, doctor. I had suggested to Jim that we should invite you in to our relationship, but he felt certain you would do so in your own time.”

“Nothin’ like the threat of death to get me motivated. It’s my whole career, after all.”

There’s a huff of laughter, but no one else speaks. Instead of returning to their lower level shelter, they decide to remain on the top floor. _Nicer up here, anyway… better view, nice breeze… Lovely place to be with the men I love._ They’re nice words to say and think, nice words to know they know.

“McCoy? Are you alright?”

He turns. Spock comes over to stand beside him, eyebrow slightly arched.

“S’pose I’m as fine as I can be. Just… no one enjoys waitin’ to die.”

“We may yet be rescued. The Enterprise should be fully repaired by tomorrow, and the ship’s scanners will find the same readings I did. They will return for us.”

“As much as I love your optimism, Spock, I’m havin’ some difficulty believin’ it. I just can’t get the idea outta my head… can’t stop wonderin’ what’ll happen to us-“

His voice stops. Spock’s hand is wrapped around his wrist, warmth and serenity flowing from him, soothing McCoy’s fretful thoughts.

“Please, McCoy… come to bed. Let us ease your worry.”

The voice he uses is soft and almost sweet, so unlike his usual tone. McCoy agrees without hesitation. _Anything to get my mind off this whole situation… Anything to be with them._ He allows himself to be led over to where Jim has managed to set up a cozy spot with some of the abandoned fabrics. They all sit, preparing for bed, pulling off their boots and uniform shirts. McCoy gives a little sigh as the cooler air hits his bare arms, moves more easily through his black t-shirt. For a moment, everything feels perfect, like it couldn’t get any better.

Warm fingers graze McCoy’s arm, and he turns. Jim watches him with soft brown eyes and a softer smile. Gently cupping McCoy’s cheeks, he says, “Y’know, I just realized I never said it earlier, but… I need you to know that I love you, too, just as much as I love Spock. I love you very much…”

Jim’s thumb strokes over his cheek as he slowly pulls him closer, pulls him in until their lips touch. The kiss is gentle, almost chaste, but there’s something more passionate underneath, something clearly restrained. McCoy loves it, though, because it’s so very Jim. He settles his own hand on Jim’s thigh, just above his knee. Contentment flutters through his veins, glows warmly in his stomach, settles under his tongue. In the midst of his happiness, he feels two fingers trail their way down his arm, almost leaving sparks in their wake, not stopping until they reach his hand. McCoy extends his first two fingers to press against Spock’s. _I know it’s him. I’d know him anywhere._ Warm emotions pulse up his arm and join the contentment. _No… this… this is perfection._ Jim carefully pulls away.

“I love you also, Leonard,” Spock says quietly, “I had thought my regard for you was clear, but I realize now I should have been more plain. Allow me to be so now. I love you.”

Spock leans in and presses his lips to McCoy’s, too, lips dry and cool and wonderful. He licks into Spock’s mouth, unable to hold himself back any longer, and Spock equals his passion. _Which I never thought possible._ McCoy curls his hand around the back of Spock’s neck. Jim is warm at his back, hands running along McCoy’s body. They way Spock kisses is methodical but not dispassionate, seems almost planned but in a way to ensure pleasure. _I’ve damn sure never been kissed like this before._ It just feels so good, he’s sorry when he has to break their kiss to breathe.

The new development fazes neither Spock nor Jim, both moving to pay his neck proper attention, and McCoy lets out a gasp. The two of them seem to be working in tandem, inherently knowing what the other will do and acting on it. It’s more than nice, more than good. It’s glorious.

“We’re gonna make you feel so good,” Jim whispers in his ear, “Bones, we’re gonna make you realize just how beautiful you are… that you’re beautiful to us.”

“Agreed. I’m sure you will find our argument most compelling.”

“So far-… So far, it’s the-the most compelling argument I-I’ve ever heard.”

Jim smiles against his skin, and the two of them continue ravishing his neck. He lets out another gasp, letting his head drop back onto Jim’s shoulder, fingers still curled around the back of Spock’s neck and digging into Jim’s thigh. _I feel so damn good… They feel so damn good…_ It helps him forget about the possible impending doom. He’s able to focus on the pleasure and push away the dark thoughts. _I could do this ‘til the end of my days._ McCoy pulls in a shuddering breath, arching his back. Spock’s teeth graze his throat. Jim sucks a bruise into his skin.

Spock is gone, and an insistent beeping breaks in on McCoy’s thoughts, bringing him crashing down.

“What is it, Mr. Spock?” Jim asks, hand steady at McCoy’s back.

“It is the tricorder, captain. I set it to alert me when it detected further geologic activity that would indicate the beginning of the volcanic event.”

“But-! But you said three days!” McCoy half-shouts, “We still have time!”

“Unfortunately, my calculations were inaccurate, doctor.”

McCoy feels tears burn in his eyes. This isn’t fair. They were supposed to have more time. Things were supposed to be good and wonderful for a long time. They certainly weren’t supposed to end like this, so soon after they’ve begun.

“The tremors have been occurring for the last few days, so it’s likely the full eruption could occur at any time. The nearest mountain is the one I have been observing most closely. We should likely hear some small explosions over the course of a couple hours before-“

There’s a horrifically loud explosion, and the top of the mountain blows off, spewing smoke and chunks of rock into the air.

“You sure about that?” McCoy snaps, “Those calculations accurate, Mr. Spock?”

He ignores the hurt in Spock’s dark eyes. Jim’s fingers twitch against his back.

“Bones, we’re gonna be alright. Everything’s gonna be-“

“Goddammit, Jim! I can’t stand that infernal optimism of yours!” McCoy shouts, getting to his feet, “We’re gonna die! We’re gonna die here on an abandoned planet, and we’re gonna die soon! How can you sit there and tell me we’re gonna be alright?”

“Because we’re all together. I can’t think of a better way to go.”

He says it as if it’s so simple and obvious. _And maybe it is and I’m just an idiot._ The rage seeps out of his body, and he slumps back to Jim and Spock, back to their arms.

“Just-… I always thought there’d be more time,” McCoy murmurs, hearing the mountain erupting in the distance, “Prob’ly why it took me so damn long… always thought there’d be more time for us…”

“Maybe there’s an afterlife for us… a place where we’ll always be together.”

“Though Vulcans do not have a belief in the afterlife, humans do. For this, I will indulge my human half.”

McCoy clings to them. _Together or not at all._ He buries his face in Spock’s shoulder as an apology. _I’m sorry I shouted, sorry I doubted you, sorry I made you feel terrible._ They cling to each other, making their own peace, and McCoy feels a strange calm settle over him. Just as Jim said, there’s no better way to go than together, all facing the same danger. _And with these two, I’ll always choose the danger._ He holds them tighter and looks out at the volcano, watches it spew its deadly insides into the sky. They all jump when the communicator chirps.

“ _Cap’n! Cap’n, are ye there?_ ”

“Yes, Scotty! I’m here! How’s the ship?”

“ _Doin’ fine, laddie, but no time for that now. I’ve got a lock on all three of ye for the transporter,_ ” Scotty tells them, “ _Don’t do anythin’ crazy now…_ ”

McCoy feels the familiar sensation, a strange tingling as his individual atoms are broken down and reassembled on the transporter pad.

“Mr. Scott, you’re a miracle worker.”

“Sorry we weren’t here sooner, cap’n. Once the initial repairs were finished, I had to get crackin’ on the transporter systems. Was a wee dodgy there for a moment, but we got her up and runnin’ just fine, as ye can see,” Scotty explains with a smile.

“Well, Scotty, I’m glad ya waited ‘til now to mention that,” McCoy grumbles.

Scotty smiles a little wider but says nothing else. It’s then McCoy realizes they’re all without boots and uniform shirts still. _Whatever they’re gonna think, they’re all thinkin’ it now._ He just starts ushering the other two down to Medical for a once over despite their protest, though M’Benga hijacks the exams, telling him, “If they need looking over, then so do you, McCoy. I’ll make it quick.”

Thirty minutes later, M’Benga sends them on their way with a clean bill of health and order for rest.

“And McCoy, might be best for you to stay with Kirk for that rest. Your quarters are so close to Medical, and it’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just that I don’t trust you.”

McCoy grumbles about lack of professional courtesy, but he has to agree with the logic. The further he is from Medical, the less likely he is to just turn up. Plus, the three of them really needed to talk about the latest development in their relationship. _Should be fun…_ He collects some of his things and follows Jim and Spock to Jim’s quarters. For a little while, they dance around the subject, instead play chess and listen to music, anything to avoid the conversation… but it’s only a matter of time.

“You were… serious about your feelings toward us, weren’t you, Bones?”

“Of course, Jim. Facin’ down death ain’t exactly the best moment to spout off some nonsense. ‘Course it ain’t exactly the best time to reveal a love confession, either. Hardly logical of me.”

“Hardly. Doctor, I feel I must inform you that Vulcans require a high level of commitment in our relationships. I do not believe you intended to enter into this lightly, however, in case you did, you have been informed.”

“I never enter into anything lightly.”

“Of course not, Bones.”

“Look, I’m fine with the level of commitment, and I’m fine with your unconventional methods of fact-finding, Jim. None of that bothers me. Just-… I’m wonderin’ just how well you two are gonna be able to put up with me… ‘specially when I get started in on a problem.”

“Seeing as how we’re the same way, I think we’ll do alright. Give us a chance at least.”

McCoy looks to Jim, whose expression is warm and soft, who holds out his arms, beckoning. _I love him._ He goes to those open arms, actually sitting in Jim’s lap and curling up. There’s movement, and cool fingers stroke along his scalp, card through his hair. He could purr. _I love him, too._ A sigh escapes him as two pairs of lips explore his skin, finding the same sweet spots they discovered earlier.

“I think we should get more comfortable,” Jim murmurs.

They all move to the bed, stripping off their t-shirts on the way. McCoy sits on the edge of the bed, Spock behind him, Jim kneeling in front of him. One of his hands grips a muscular thigh, his other threading through soft brown hair. Pleasure swims in his veins, warm and heavy. Warm and cool compete for his attention. It’s glorious. He’s still finding it hard to believe that anyone could find him attractive when he’s all grumpy and bony, but here are two men, both very beautiful in their own right, who are all but worshipping him. _I love them._ Tilting his head back, McCoy finds his way to Spock’s lips, enjoying the methodical yet passionate way he kisses. Spock’s mouth is cool and delicious, very much like a human’s but different enough to be interesting. His tongue is a little rougher, and there are a few more teeth than McCoy’s used to, but he likes it very much, particularly when Spock draws that tongue over the roof of his mouth.

When Spock breaks the kiss, McCoy chases him, but Jim’s mouth swiftly replaces him, a mouth that’s almost too hot after the coolness. Jim’s passion is unrestrained. He kisses hard and soft, changing pressure with his whims, his tongue working in sinful ways. It’s lovely. Pressure builds in his groin, pleasure coursing through him. Jim’s hand caresses his chest, touching all the right places, sliding up and down his torso. Cool hands stroke his flanks, Spock eager to pay him attention, too. _And they love me._ McCoy moans into Jim’s mouth.

A hand slips down to McCoy’s groin and rubs over the tented fabric. McCoy gasps, hips bucking up to meet the pressure. Jim laughs quietly.

“If you recall, Jim,” Spock says with a hint of a smirk, “we were specifically told to rest.”

“Well, I’m sure some exertion now will help us rest later. Don’t you agree, Bones?”

“Absolutely, now will someone please do somethin’?”

“Just let us take care of you, Leonard.”

“Yes, Bones, I think we know what to do.”

McCoy lies back on the bed, and knows he’ll be taken care of. _We all love each other._ If Jim and Spock’s expressions are any indication, they are certainly going to rest very well later.


End file.
